theoreticalgrammarofenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
2.3. Notional Parts of Speech: the Verb (1)
1. Topics for Discussion 1. Why are the verb-centered theories of syntax so attractive? 2. How is the verb nominatively different from the noun? 3. Can non-finites be considered their own parts of speech? 4. Varieties of functional verbs: what does it take to be a functional verb? 5. Compare English and Russian lexical aspect. 6. "To run" and "to arrive" - what's the lexico-grammatical difference? 7. Give examples and draw conclusions on the relevance of the aspective nature of verbs and their ability to express meanings of time-correlation and aspect. 8. How grammatically relevant is the devision into transitive/intransitive or even objective/non-objective. Which lexico-grammatical grouping is relevant for the category of voice? 9. Meaning vs Function: How do verbs differ in terms of their input into the semantic structure of the sentence? 10. States and Actions - is there a third member to this classification? How are they grammatically relevant? 2. Practical Assignments: '1) In groups of four: Classify verbs according to their valency. Offer a theory behind your classification.' drop, accuse, turn down, set up, prosecute, assault, wait, suspect, charge, bribe, надо продолжить список. 2) Analyse verbs' definitions below and point out parts of them, which are suggestive of the aspective nature of these verbs. ''' to manage money to levy a tax on something to hit a new high to diversify to cut production to come into effect to channel funds to withdraw deposits to tumble to trade in securities to suffer losses '''3) 'Text Analysis: 'Find examples of various classes of verbs (including types of valency) Einstein's Chauffer This is a true life anecdote about Albert Einstein, and his theory of relativity. After having propounded his famous theorY, Albert Einstein would tour the various Universities in the United States, delivering lectures wherever he went. He was always accompanied by his faithful chauffer, Harry, who would attend each of these lectures while seated in the back row! One fine day, after Einstein had finished a lecture and was coming out of the auditorium into his vehicle, Harry addresses him and says, "Professor Einstein, I've heard your lecture on Relativity so many times, that if I were ever given the opportunity, I would be able to deliver it to perfection myself!" "Very well," replied Einstein, "I'm going to Dartmouth next week. They don't know me there. You can deliver the lecture as Einstein, and I'll take your place as Harry!" And so it went to be... Harry delivered the lecture to perfection, without a word out of place, while Einstein sat in the back row playing "chauffer", and enjoying a snooze for a change. Just as Harry was descending from the podium, however, one of the research assistants intercepted him, and began to ask him a question on the theory of relativity.... one that involved a lot of complex calculations and equations. Harry replied to the assistant "The answer to this question is very simple! In fact, it's so simple, that I'm going to let my chauffer answer it!" 3. Self-study Issues 1) Give reasoning on whether verbids are forms of verb or separate parts of speech. 2) Explain Z.Vendler’s lexico-semantic classification of verbs into states, activities, accomplishments and achievements and its grammatical value. 3) L.Tesniere’s verb-centered theory and the classification of verbs based on valency. 4) Traditional semantic classes of verbs. Key Terms 1. Adjuncts 2. Valency 3. Combinability 4. Complement Supplement